


Hot mess in a tux

by Drkaihusky



Series: Cats love dogs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant picked up a girl at a wedding, F/F, Kara Danvers in a tux, Kara Danvers the punk, Punkrock au, Puppy Danvers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: That tux was killing her knees... Who was she... Cat Grant had never ever felt this strong need to pick up a girl at a wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it, Kara in a tux would be wow.

Cat Grant was deeply annoyed. She sipped from her glass. Lois Lane had invited her to her wedding and she didn't feel like giving the witch the satisfaction of her not showing up. But her mother being present surely wasn't helping in the slightest. Her attention got pulled to said woman's unnessecary comments about how unsetting it was for Cat to attend the event without a date. Cat wanted to throw her glass at her mother's head. And this music was garbage... It sounded like a horribly assembled playlist from someone's ipod. She much rather had spent the night cuddling up onto the couch with her eight year old. Having him pick silly science-fiction movies she secretly loved as much as he did. James found her and sat down next to her. 'Miss Grant, nice to see you!' He cheerfully greeted her. 'If only we could say the same about this music.' She coldly responded. James chuckled. 'You never change, do you, Miss Grant? Oh well, Clark told me the band that was supposed to play is running late. This was a bad plan B, I agree.' James drank from his drink. They sat quietly for a bit. Max Lord and Lena Luthor joined them and they started a conversation about some economical scandal. And then, someone his the drums. The autrocious music went silent. People cheered. Cat rolled her eyes. Like she was gonna turn around. But a voice started singing. It wasnt bad... Cat had to admit it was good. No way in hell she would say that out loud, though. But she got curious. She sipped while casually turning around... And almost spitting the alcohol out on the floor. She held her hand over her mouth and gulped it down. 'Holy shit...' She mumbled. A cute blondie. In a tux. Singing the well composed rock song she hadn't heard off before. Her knies felt weak. James chuckled. 'You seeing something you like?' Cat shot him a quick glare. He laughed. 'Her name is Kara. She's Clark's cousin, and my friend.' Her mother, who had found her way back to her  felt the need to open her mouth. 'But why is she wearing a man's attire? Was a dress not good enough for her?' Cat turned her head. 'Excuse me? She looks very handsome in that! Don't you have any shame, mother?' Katherine huffed. 'Kitty, you surely don't think that-' 'What I  **think** , mother, is that you should take that golden stick up your ass and shove it deeper.' Cat hissed and left her mother highly offended standing at the bar. Max and Lena had to hold their snorts as the older Grant made a furious growl. James was staring. 'Did that really just happen?' At that Max and Lena just bursted out in laughter.

Kara and her sister exchanged a smirk as they stopped playing. All the guests had gone home. 'This was fun!' Kara said. Alex laughed. 'Especially with that cute shortie in the black dress staring at you. I was affraid she would faint on the spot.' 'She was not, oh my god!' Kara gave Alex a playful punch. 'Hey, don't go breaking her, little Danvers!' Maggie said as she came from behind the drumset to kiss Alex. 'Oh I wouldn't  **dare** , Maggs' Kara said as she gave Alex a misschievous look. 'Hey come on! No fighting! We promised Clark we wouldn't break stuff.' Winn whined. He was a bit drunk. Probably Mike's doing. Said boy felt the need to tickle the poor bassplayer. Kara snorted at Winn's attempts to hit Mike. Her eyes caught a woman watching them. It was the woman in the black dress... Next to her stood- 'James! Hi!' Kara waved at him. Her friend smirked. 'Yo Kara!' She jumped off the tiny stage and made her way over to them. The woman got all flustered. 'Kara, this is Cat Grant, my boss.' Kara smiled and stuck out her hand. 'I'm Kara, Danvers... I play in the band, but you already knew that...' Kara could kick herself... Way to go, captain obvious... Now she was going to think she was weird. Cat shook her hand. 'You saved us from that horrible playlist Lane had us listening to.' Kara snorted at that. 'Lois hasn't really got that nose for good sound... I'm surprised Clark let her.' They both laughed at that and Kara noticed James had ran off somewhere. 'So, what brought you here, Cat?' Kara asked, meeting those gorgeous eyes. 'Lois invited me and I couldn't refuse. We...' 'Have a weird relationship, I think Clark mentioned this before.' Cat laughed at that. 'Poor Kent was always caught in the middle. What else did he tell you?' The way Cat's eyes looked at her as she said that made Kara gulp. This woman sure was something. She glanced over to the stage and saw that the band had disappeared. Did they already load the truck? 'He told me you used to work at the planet. But he never said you were this beautiful.' Kara froze. Why did she say that. Cat blushed. And she seemed like the kind of person who just didn't blush. **Ever.**  Kara Danvers knew she was screwed.

The door to the penthouse opened. Cat pulled Kara inside. The atmosphere was heavy. 'I...' Cat began. Kara gave her that look again. The damn puppy look. 'Yes?' 'Kiss me.' Kara leaned down. The kiss was sweet and innocent. But the butterflies were killing Cat. She felt like some teenager who had snuck her date inside after prom. They broke apart. Kara smiled. Cat could almost see the tail wagging. She couldn't resist anymore. She pulled Kara down for a more passionate and wilder kiss. Taking off the tuxedo, piece by piece, she led the human puppy to her room. 

When she woke up that morning, she saw those blonde curls next to her. She smiled at the arm holding her aroubd her waist. The blonde puppy stirred. 'Hnn... G'morning.' Kara curled tighter around her. Cat chuckled. 'Good morning.' Kara kissed her ear. 'I...I don't usually do this...' 'Do what?' Kara asked suddenly wide awake. 'Pick up girls at weddings.' Kara laughed. 'Me neither.' They chuckled as they shared a proper goodmorningkiss. A knock on the bedroom was heard. 'Mom, are you up?' They both froze. 'That's my son.' 'Oh... We should probably get dressed then...' Cat nodded. 'I can leave-' 'No!' Cat cut her off. 'Stay...' Kara smiled. Cat internally grumbled about those puppy eyes being irresistable and kissed the musician. 'Now get dressed before my son enters this room.' Kara chuckled at that and searched for the pieces of her suit. 'Mooom! Why are there clothes all over the living room?' Dang it! Cat had thrown her pants there too. Kara knew that this would be a very awkward first meeting with the son. 


End file.
